The Last Strings of Sanity - Snape Snaps
by Thatguy666777
Summary: So what if poor Sev just couldn't take it anymore? What if one day while teaching at Hogwarts he just snaps and decides to release some of his frustration and sexual tension upon his students. Slight crackfic but it does start off with a more serious chapter :D P.s. Sorry if it's pretty bad it's my first fic ever basically a practice fic so any constructive criticism is welcome.


**Okay so this is my first ever fic and i know it's pretty bad but you've got to start somewhere. This isn't gonna be a serious fic either it's really just an idea i had about snape snapping while teaching at Hogwarts and it is gonna eventually be a big smutty mess. The first chapter is just a flashback to set the mood so just saying about the future smut now so this doesn't confuse people about the intentions of this fic. It's basically only being written because i don't want to attempt my good idea's 'til i actually get somewhat decent at writing.**

 **Anyway i'd love any thought's/comments/constructive criticism you'd have concerning this or my writing general because i really want to improve myself so i can start on some more serious stuff. Thanks in advance for anyone actually reading this and sorry if the formatting is f'd up I'm still trying to get the hang of this thing :)**

 **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End**

31st of October 1981 

It was a dark Halloween's night. Usually Severus completely ignored Halloween, it was a stupid holiday that was hyped up by muggle children wearing ridiculous costume's and badly impersonating witches and wizards. This year however he couldn't ignore it, he was worried about what was going to happen. 

He thought she was safe. Dumbledore promised that he'd keep her safe! Yet still Wormtail had arrived at the Dark Lord's hideout looking much too pleased with himself. He wanted an audience with the Dark Lord and he'd been granted it too. 

It was just Severus, Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord himself in the room awaiting to hear Wormtail's news. 

"Wormtail, what have you interrupted us for? This better be good" said Voldemort a cold fury emanating from his voice. 

"My Lord I bring good news, the potters have made me their secret keeper. They assumed it safer since nobody would ever think they'd choose me before black" said Wormtail barely able to keep a straight face. 

"Excellent, finally your useful for something. So tell us where are they?" said Voldemort 

" They've hidden themselves away in a cottage in Godric's Hollow my lord"said Wormtail 

"You'll be rewarded for this Wormtail but i must leave at once, the sooner i get this finished the better" said Voldemort and he rose from his seat and left the room with severus leaving behind him. 

When they were outside the hideout and it was just him and the Dark Lord, Voldemort noticed that Severus was following him. 

"Severus leave me, i know what your going to ask of me. The Dark Lord always knows." said Voldemort 

"Please my Lord, consider what i've asked. She's no threat to you" Said Severus 

"I shall do as i please Severus, if she insists on getting in my way i will kill her." said Voldemort

000 

Severus didn't know what to do. He knew Lily and he knew she wouldn't just stand aside for the Dark Lord, she was going to die and he didn't know what he could do to stop it.

There was nothing he could do to stop it all he could do was hope she survived and if she didn't he'd find some way to avenge her. Nobody hurts his Lily Evans, not even the Dark Lord. 

It'd been three hours since the Dark Lord left for Godric's Hollow and he couldn't take it anymore he had to find out for himself. 

He turned on the spot and apparated to Godric's Hollow. 

The second he appeared in Godric's Hollow he saw it. Half the damn house was missing! He knew the Dark Lord was powerful but he knew of no spell capable of this. 

He ran into the cottage looking for a sign of her but the first thing he saw was _him._ Potter. There he was lying at the foot of the stairs deathly still and the look of pure fear still engraved in his face. Good riddens to him thought Severus it's just a pity i never got to him first. 

He quickly ran up the stairs, "accidentally" stepping on potters face as he passed. As he entered the room straight ahead he was greeted with the strangest sight. The Dark Lords body. He couldn't believe it, the Dark Lord dead? How had she done it? He was almost ecstatic at the thought of him finally free from the Dark Lord and lily free from her marriage when he saw her. 

Lily Evans his Lily Evans lying on the ground deathly still and paler than he'd ever seen her. And then he broke. 

Severus didn't remember the last time he'd cried but he was crying now. He went over and held her body in his arms. This can't be real how could she just be gone, he'd never gotten the chance to make up with her. He never got to say goodbye. What was he to do now? She meant everything to him, without her his life was pointless. And that was when he decided he didn't care about his life anymore, from here on out he was going to do whatever he wanted until the day he died. 

But those thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a child crying. He couldn't believe it the child survived but she was dead. 

He got up and looked at the child filled with anger at the sight of a miniature James Potter. Potter he thought, I'm going to finish what the Dark Lord started. He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at the baby's temple, but then he saw the boy's eyes. Her eyes. The only thing in the world left of his Lily apart from her horse faced muggle sister. He couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to turn the lights off in those eyes. 

So he didn't he lowered his wand and pointed it at lily's corpse. He then cast a quick severing charm cutting off a large chunk of her hair and putting it in his pocket when he heard the sound of a muggle motorcycle and footsteps coming towards the cottage. 

He quickly turned on the spot and apparated away.


End file.
